


Covert Affairs

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList June 2013 Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge:  Face the Music





	Covert Affairs

“You ready?” Buck asked.

Chris nodded solemnly. “Ready.”

The two men took their seats, making sure they had a clear view of the stage and, equally importantly, that Vin and JD would be able to find them in the crowd. 

The curtain slowly parted, heightening the anticipation, and then as the accompanist began to play, the children raised their instruments.

“Now,” Buck murmured, removing two objects from his jacket pocket. Chris swiftly followed suit, and as a loud cacophony of sound filled the air, both men smiled in satisfaction.

A few minutes later, recorders in hand, the children nosily exited the stage, and the two dads headed out of the auditorium.

“Da!”

“Dad!”

“Here they come,” Buck warned, tucking the evidence back into his pocket. 

“I see ‘em,” Chris responded, copying the other man’s actions.

“Did ya like it, Da?” JD asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

“You did a great job,” Buck complimented, “both of you.”

“We could tell you’ve been working really hard,” Chris added, smiling at Vin.

Vin beamed with pride. “It was fun.”

“Next time we’s gonna be playin’ vi-o-lins,” JD announced happily.

“Yep!” Vin agreed.

Buck tried to hide his wince. “Sounds, uh, great, son.”

The two men exchanged a pained look over the boys’ heads. It looked like those ear plugs were going to make at least one more appearance.


End file.
